Let's Make A Deal
by BlueMoonEmpress
Summary: After finding out that Hikari had finally made her decision on who she wishes to be with, Takeru finds out he's not the only one in pain. Rating for swearing, TakkenKenkeru, oneshot


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, all I own [hopefully…] is the concept of this idea.

Warning: Yaoi, Takken, Kenkeru, however you wish to refer it as, also a small scrimmage of Daikari, which came as a surprise even to myself… since I don't particularly like that couple but… shrugs 

Let's Make A Deal

BlueMoonEmpress

"Takeru!" A voice yelled, "Takeru! Hey, Takeru! Chotto matte~" 

Deciding that it would be best if I just stopped so that he could catch up with me, I turned around and waited for him to catch up. 

"Take—ahh!" He yelled as he collided into me. 

"And this is what I get for stopping…" I mumbled, rubbing my head. 

"Gomen ne Takeru-kun." He apologized. 

"It's alright Daisuke. What were you in such a rush for?" 

"I have something to tell you!" He was beaming at me. 

"I'm guessing it's something good," I smiled. 

"It sure is!"

"Well then, what is it?" 

"I have a date with 'Kari!" He yelled. 

My mouth dropped, "Y-you have a date with—Hikari?" I asked incredulously. 

"Yeah! Isn't that great?!" He started jumping up and down, singing, _'I have a date with 'Kari, I have a date with 'Kari…'_ over and over again. 

I stared at him as my left eye starting to twitch, "Y-you don't say…" 

"Aren't you happy for me Takeru?" Daisuke asked me as he stopped jumping. 

"O-of course I am Dai, I'm thrilled." I told him, rather unenthusiastically I might add, but it seems that in his state of bliss he didn't notice. 

"Thanks Takeru! I thought you might have been a bit mad at me since I know you sorta have a thing for 'Kari too…" 

"A thing? I don't have a thing, I've never had a thing for her… she's my best friend, that's the only way that I see her. Like a sister. Only as a sister…" I rambled.

"As long as we're cool… but I gotta get going, I'll talk to you later Take!" 

"Yeah, later Dai." Sighing I ran my fingers through my hair. "I guess she's finally made her decision… Just never thought that I'd be the odd man out…" 

"Takaishi-kun?" 

"What?" I asked my back stiffening; I didn't bother to turn around. 

"Daijobu ka?"

"I'm fine Ichijouji-kun."

"You don't seem fine." He paused, "I saw Daisuke-kun running off… I'm guessing you've heard the news then?" He stepped closer. 

"Yeah," I said, lowering my head some. 

"Are you alright with it?" 

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? It was 'Kari-chan's decision. And she's obviously made it." 

"You don't think it was the right one though… do you?" 

My fists tightened, "She was supposed to pick me Ichijouji… we were supposed to be together… everyone said so… it was in the stars…" My voice was tight and hard, I had to keep control…

"I understand why you're so mad… I mean I—"

"You don't understand shit Ichijouji!" I yelled, turning around and cutting him off. "You don't know what it's like to have the person that everyone says you were meant to have choose someone else." 

"I may not know that exact feeling. But I do know what it's like to see the one you love choose someone else over you."

"Who?" I asked, my anger slipping a little. 

He laughed lightly and shook his head, "I don't know if I want to tell you. You might freak out on me." 

My eyes widened slightly, "Kami… it's not… it's not…" 

"No, it's not Yagami-chan." I sighed in relief. 

"Then who?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. 

His cheeks flushed and he bowed his head, "I don't know if I want to tell you. I don't know how you'll react." 

"What if I promised not to react at all?" 

"It might be hard to keep after I tell you." 

"Hey, I'll have you kn—" I paused, "It's a guy isn't it?" 

"What?" His cheeks flushed even more and his eyes widened a bit. 

"It is! Who is it?" 

"Y-you mean… that doesn't freak you out?" He stuttered. 

"Hello? Have you met my brother?" I joked. 

Ken laughed lightly, "I—I wasn't aware…" 

"You don't get out much do you Ichijouji?" 

He shook his head, "No. Not with you guys anyway." 

"Why is that Ken?" I asked, as I started walking. He fell into step beside me. 

"I didn't think you guys wanted me around…" 

"Ken…" I said looking at him, "You might have a shady past but… that doesn't mean that we can't forgive you." 

"Have you?" 

"What?" I asked, blinking. 

"Have you forgiven me?" Ken asked, his head bowed but turned to the side slightly to watch me for my answer. 

"I—" What should I say? Truthfully I was still weary of him, but I don't not trust him anymore… "Yeah, I have." 

"You're lying." 

"I—what?"

"You haven't forgiven me. I could tell by your pause and the flicker in your eyes as you said it." 

I sighed and bowed my head, "Well, maybe I haven't totally forgiven you but… I don't hate you Ken-kun." 

"Can I ask why you've dropped all formalities Takaishi-kun?" 

"What?" I asked confused. 

"You keep calling me 'Ken' or 'Ken-kun'… I just don't understand why…" 

"Well… why not? You could call me Takeru." 

"Alright fine then… Takeru." Ken said, nodding as he spoke my name. 

I smiled, "So Ken, what are your plans for today?"

"What would it matter?" 

"Well, if you were busy then we wouldn't be able to hang out." 

"You actually want to hang around me?" 

I shrugged, "Why not? You gotta be better then hanging out by myself."

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

I laughed lightly, "It was Ken." 

"Oh…" 

Pushing him jokingly I laughed again, "You're an odd one Ken. You really are." I paused for a moment; "Hey… you never did answer my question. Who was the guy?" 

He didn't say anything for a few moments then, "Daisuke," came out very softly.

"Daisuke?" I asked him. He nodded, "I guess we both lucked out this time hey Ken-kun?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess we did."

"Hey, us losers gotta stick together ne?" I teased. 

"Yeah, I guess we do. So… what was that you were saying about… hanging out?" 

"Oh, well I was just going to meet some of the guys down by the basketball court to play a little, did you want to come?" 

"I'm not much for basketball…" 

"Well, you can watch then. I know that's not tons of fun, but you get to make obscene comments every once and a while if someone screws up." I smiled. 

He nodded again, "Yeah, sure. I'll go." 

"Great." 

--------

"Hey! Takaishi! You decided to show up after all!" One of my teammates, Yoru, yelled. 

"I might have been a little late, but I wouldn't skip out," I told them confidently. 

"Who's you friend." Kimaru asked, pointing towards Ken. 

"This is—" 

"Ichijouji Ken." Ken finished. 

"Aren't you that genius kid?" Yoru asked walking up to us. 

"Yeah, I guess so." Ken answered.

"Cool. Come on, let's play!" My teammates all yelled and ran back over to the field. 

"You sure you don't want to try?" I asked Ken as he sat down on the edge of the court. 

He shook his head, "No, that's alright. I'd probably only get in the way anyway."

"If you say so. But I bet you'd be pretty good." 

"I'm not, truly." 

"Your friend playing too Takaishi?" Kimaru asked. 

I looked back at Ken, then over to the guys, "No," I said, shaking my head, "He's just going to watch." 

"What, is he too good to play with us?" Mikai asked. 

"No, he just doesn't want to." I told them. 

"He probably can't play at all." Yoru commented. 

"He's probably a queer." Mikai spat. 

"What's wrong with being a queer?" I snapped, glaring at Mikai. 

"Cool your jets Takaishi. I was just making a statement." 

"Yeah well, make it when I'm not around." 

"Why are you so touchy Takeru?" Kimaru asked. "This guy your boyfriend or something?" The others all laughed. 

Balling my fists I punched Kimaru square in the jaw, it came so surprisingly that he stumbled back a few steps. 

"The hell?! What was that for?" The other yelled. 

"You don't go making assumptions like that!" I yelled, barely noticing the figure now standing beside me. 

"What the fuck is your problem? He was just kidding!" Yoru yelled, sticking up for Kimaru. 

"The joke, wasn't, funny." I seethed. 

"I think you need to go and calm down man, I mean, there is obviously some heavy emotion going on in that small brain of yours." 

"PMS more then likely…" Mikai whispered. 

"Fuck off Mikai…" I snapped, raising my fist, only to feel my hand being held back. "What?" I asked, looking back at Ken. 

"There's no need for any more of that tonight Takeru. Let's just go." 

Taking in a harsh breath while closing my eyes, I turned away from my teammates, "Fine." 

"Come on," Ken said as he took my arm. 

"Fucking homo…" Was the last whisper I heard. 

"Why you—"

"Takeru." Ken said, stopping me. "Please. That's just what they want you to do."

I looked up at him and closed my eyes, "Fine, yeah. Alright let's go." 

"Alright." 

--------

"Ken? Where are we?" I asked confused. 

"One of my favourite places." 

I looked out at the scenery in front of me. It was a small river bend that connected to Odaiba Park from… somewhere anyway. There were trees all around, animals scurrying about…

"This place is beautiful." I breathed in awe. 

"Well, I figured you could use a little breather." 

"I'm sorry for what happened back there, I don't know why I got so angry…" 

"They called you something that you aren't, anyone might take that offensively."

"I don't think that was it though." 

"Excuse me?" He blinked a few times in confusion. 

"Well…" I shook my head, "I don't know anymore…" I flopped down and sat on the ground. 

Ken joined me, "You can tell me Takeru. If you need it to be a secret then I'll keep it."

"Thanks…" I paused, "Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" I asked, looking over at him. 

"N-nani?"

"Has anyone ever—no, never mind." I laid down on the grass.

"T-Takeru, did—did you just call me beautiful?" I nodded my head; "You're attracted to men aren't you?" 

"I've only been figuring it out for a month or so… I'm still really confused. All I know is that I get the same feeling with you, that I get when I'm with Hikari." I covered my eyes with my arm. 

"A-are you…?" 

"Attracted to you? I think I might be. You interested?" I moved my arm to look up at him. 

The blush that spread against his cheeks was a big contrast to his pale skin, and the way he looked down after I said that… 

"Ken?" 

"Well, I'm not sure. I might be interested." 

I sat up, "Are you serious?" He nodded. "Well then… it'd be okay if I did this right?" I leant over, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

His blush intensified even more as he sat there wide-eyed. 

"Was that all right?" I asked hesitantly. 

A smile crossed his lips, "More then all right." 

"Then… could I do it again?" 

He nodded again. "Yeah. But on one condition."

"What might that be?"

"Since this will be the second kiss, and I'll no doubt respond to this one… by the third kiss we become a couple alright?" 

I smiled at him, "Deal." 

End. 

****

---BlueMoonEmpress---


End file.
